1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to fire extinguishing apparatus, and in particular, to automatically actuated stove top fire extinguishing systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous different types of systems have been developed to automatically extinguish grease and other types of fires originating on the top of stove type cooking appliances. U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,808 (Scofield) discloses an automatically actuated fire extinguishing system having a remotely located pressurized cylinder of fire extinguishing material, a plurality of nozzles for discharging fire extinguishing material onto the top of the stove, and a cord including a plurality of fusible links extending throughout the vent hood above the stove. The valve of the fire extinguisher is maintained in the closed position by the tension exerted thereon by the cord. When any one of the fusible links positioned throughout the system is severed by a fire, the tension force from the cord is released which permits the valve of the fire extinguisher to be opened and its contents to be discharged. U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,499 (Fritzche) discloses a fire extinguishing system which not only discharges fire extinguishing material onto a fire, but which also de-energizes the cooking device causing the fire to prevent reoccurence of the fire. This system utilizes fusible links positioned directly adjacent to potential fire areas. The fusible link is severed by the flames from the fire causing the fire to be extinguished and the cooking apparatus to be de-energized. U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,827 (Diehl) discloses a manually controlled carbon dioxide fire extinguisher system including a fan for drawing the carbon dioxide up the ventilator duct of the vent hood. This system must be manually actuated after a fire has been observed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,433 (Doskery) discloses an electrically actuated fire extinguishing system including a solenoid and a thermostat for extinguishing stove top fires. U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,688 (Doncan) discloses an automatically actuated fire extinguishing system positioned above a deep fat fryer. This system is actuated when flames severe a fusible link releasing the pressure on a normally opened valve in a fire extinguisher causing it to discharge its contents. This system includes apparatus for automatically reducing the flow rate of fire extinguishing material and for causing a flow of fire extinguishing material for a predetermined time in order to prevent reoccurrence of a fire immediately after the fire has been extinguished.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,111 (Dunn) discloses an automatic stove top fire extinguishing system having a cylindrical container filled with a fire extinguishing powder. A pyrotechnic fuse is positioned in the lower portion of the vent hood above the cooking surface of the stove. When the fuse is ignited it discharges a pressurized aerosal container causing a piston to be displaced within the cylinder of the fire extinguisher. The increased pressure on the fire extinguishing powder opens a plurality of holes in a sealed nozzle causing the fire extinguishing powder to be discharged onto the fire.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,884,307 and 3,884,306 (Williams) disclose fuse actuated fire extinguishers which when activated by fire release the powdered fire extinguishing material from the unit and permit it to fall by gravity onto the fire.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,233 (Haessler) discloses a method of producing a soap foam for extinguishing fires in deep fat fires. Another type of foam generating fire extinguisher is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,148 to Jamison.